Natures Secret
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Bella isn'r quite what she seems and the Cullens are about to find out just how different she is. non-conon.
1. Bella

I walked down the dark hallways of the house, Finx, my small stuffed rabbit clutched tightly to my chest as my nightie dragged on the marble floors slightly. My heart was pounding loudly as my nightmare flashed before my eyes once again. Pale blue eyes, a blood moon and an iron knife.

I could hear muffled noises coming from down stairs, I had already gone to my parents room to find it empty. I crept down the stairs slowly and just before I got to the bottom I saw my parents and froze.

They couldn't see me from where I stood because their focus was on something I could not see. But I could see them perfectly well and that was what made me freeze, because my mother was tied to a chair while my father stood by her side.

I stood there unable to move as a man came into my line of vision and went up to my mother. Both her and my fathers face remained calm even as his hand came out and connected with my mothers face and my vision blurred with tears but, I could still not bring myself to move and reach out to my parents.

My father said something I didn't catch as I watched my mother as she sat there completely calm, even as a red mark appeared on her cheek. But what ever father said it angered the man and he pulled out something that I did not recognise until the shot went off and blood started seeping from my mothers shoulder.

I gasped. The noise was quite but both men whipped their heads around to me and for the first time my fathers eyes showed panic as caught sight of me. I saw him say one word before he launched himself and the other man.

_Run_

I hesitated for a second looking at my mother to see her staring at me, her eyes held tears as she mouthed 'I love you'

I bolted upright in my bed, I was covered in a cold sweat and my heart beat was loud in my ears as I glanced over at my clock, _3:47._ My breathing was heavy and I struggled to calm the frantic beating of my heart. I jumped out of the bed suddnly and threw a black hoody on before jumping out of my my window in one fluent motion.

I took off into the trees quickly and I felt rather than saw as Cal followed me and heard the muffled sound of his paws hitting the soft ground. My heart didn't slow as I took off across the empty dirt trails and I could barley see three feet in front of me, but I knew these trails. I had spent the last eleven years running over them. Learning everything there was about them.

I took a quick turn off the trail and into the untamed forest, following the sound of rushing water as I tried to block the memories.

_A wall that was not what it seemed._

I couldn't breath and my whole body burned as my lungs struggled to take in the cold air around me.

_Dark empty tunnels, that went on for hours._

Everything blurred around me as I picked up speed, ignoring my bodies protests.

_Cold eyes flashing with an unimaginable evil._

The sound of water running got louder, as if it was pushing me forward. Calling to me.

_A sinister promise whispered in the wind._

I came to a sudden halt at the edge of a cliff that looked over _Angeli gutta _waterfall and dropped to my knees. I sat back on my heels taking in my surroundings as my heart and breathing finally calmed. I sat there for a few minutes watching as the first ray of sunlight fluttered across the sky.

Cal lay quietly next to me as he to calmed his breathing, resting his head on my knee as I pet him softly. He nuzzled me affectionately when I bent my head down to touch my cheek against his and he whimpered softly as sadness took over me for a second.

"I'm sorry, love" I said to him quietly and was surprised when he growled. I looked at him in confusion, but stood quickly when he growled again, but this one directed into the bush behind us. He stood in front of me in a defence stance as three boys broke through the trees.

Their eyes flashed with surprise as they saw Cal and with a quick once over I knew they weren't human. Though I could not place what they were, it took a second for me to analise them and realise what they were "Shit"

* * *

><p><em>Angeli gutta = Angels Drop <em>

_ps. the first few chapters are mostly just flash backs. _


	2. Emma Part 1

**#2**

**Bella POV; _10 Years old _**

"You will face one great dilemma throughout your journey. You will encounter a wolf in sheep's clothing and a sheep that thought itself a wolf. Both will befriend you, but only one will help you reach your goal. The other will deceive you, whisper lies in your ears. Empty promises. You can't believe them"

"Why do I have to do this uncle?" I asked playing with the locket around his neck as I sat on the table in front of him.

"You are the only one that can, my love. But you won't be alone. Emma will be with you as long as she can be and I will watch over you" I nodded and he smiled pulling me from off the table. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and chuckled. A woman walked into the room then and uncle smiled at her.

"This is Emma, she will help you for as long as she can" I nodded and he smiled as he took off his necklace from around his neck placing it on mine. "Take care of it for me, okay?" I touched the locket and grinned up at him.

"Of course, uncle" I promised. He smiled at me and pulled a small rock from his pocket and threw it at Emma, she caught it and placed it in a small bag around her neck.

"Keep her safe for me" he said.

"I will do my best" she said bowing her head slightly.

"That is all I ask" He bent down on one knee and I threw myself at him. He held me in a tight hug then pulled me away keeping me at arms length. "Be good" I nodded tears falling.

"I will see you again, won't I uncle?" I asked.

"Of course" he answered.

"I love you" I told him.

"Not as much as I love you little one" he kissed my forehead then pushed me towards Emma. I ran to her and she held out her hand. I grabbed it and looked back at my uncle to see him smiling.

"Say hello to the good doctor for me when you meet him"

* * *

><p><em>So this is Emma, next is Drake :)<em>


	3. Drake

**#3**

**Bella POV; _13 years old_**

The sun rays are hot against my bare back as I sit on the end of the jetty, my feet dangling off the end. I watched the soft waves crash against the jetty pillars. Music blasted in my ears and I held a book in my hands.  
>The only smell in the air was the salty smell of the ocean and the distinct smell of the sunscreen that Emma had reminded me to put on before I left the house after giving me a lecture about how if I kept going down to the beach in just my jean cut offs and a bikini that I was going to melanoma one of these days.<p>

Needless to say we don't get to just hang out like this ofter and I go down to the beach a lot when we do and nearly always "forget" to put it on without being told. I have always hated the smell of sunscreen.  
>I glance up and across the beach shore. From the end of the jetty I can only see outlines of the people on the beach. There aren't many, this isn't one of the more popular beaches. But only because it's hard to find if you haven't been before. I use to come up here every summer with my parents and then my uncle.<p>

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and lifted my hips slightly to get it out of my shorts pocket dropping my necklace that had been sitting on my lap because it gets hot in the sun and ends up burning my neck. It hits the water and with a glance at the water level to make sure it's high enough to dive in. Satisfied that I wouldn't hit the bottom If I jumped I dropped my phone, my iPod and my book on my bag and dived off the end.

The water was cold when I hit it. I saw my necklace almost instantly, the small stones glittering in the water. I swam down and grabbed it. I was about to swim back up when my anklet got caught on something. I looked down to see it was caught on a forgotten lobster cage. I tried to pull it free but it wouldn't budge.

I reached down to it, which was really hard to do under water. My eyes were starting to sting from the salt water and I blinked a few times. The need for air was becoming to strong and I was feeling just before the darkness took over I felt my anklet fall from my ankle and something inclose around my wrist.

Okay, so I've never lost consciousness before and let me tell you this. It sucks and I don't recommend it. But the bright blue eyes that looked down at me partly hidden behind slightly long blond hair with concern helped me feel a little better about it. "Shoot" I sat up fast and instantly regretted it when I puked a bunch of seawater up. Luckily I didn't get it on myself or my rescuer.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice holding a slight southern drawl. I nodded wiping the back of my mouth. "Here" he said handing me my necklace. I sighed in relief and took it from him.

"Thank you" I said with a grateful smile.

"Must be some necklace to almost kill yourself to get it back" he commented as I secured it back around my neck.

"Mostly just sentimental value" I answered "Thank you for saving it. And my life for that matter" I added.

"No problem" he said standing up and extending his hand out for me. I slipped my hand into his and he pulled me up in one fluent movement. I grabbed my bag shoving my things into it. "You know you should probably wait here while I call the medics" he said and I shuttered.

I hate hospitals and knew that's where they'd take me if he called them. My rescuer, misinterpreting my shutter said "Shit, you must be cold. Here" he handed me his jacket, which he had been holding in his hand with his shoes and shirt. Only now did I notice that he was wearing no shirt and he had a impressive set of washboard abs. I hesitated in taking the jacket.

But it was quite cold, so I took it with a small thanks and slipped it on "Odd thing to be wearing to the beach" I said noticing that it was a suite jacket as were his pants, shoes and shirt.

"I was on my way home from a wedding. Thought I'd stop in here before I went home" he said.

"I guess it was lucky for me that you did" I replied. My phone went off again signaling that I still hadn't read the message from before. I pulled it out and message box popped up. I saw that it was from Emma and tapped it open. It read: Where the are you? We're gonna be late!

I rolled my eyes a sent a quick message saying I would be back in five. "I've got to go" I said to my rescuer. "but thanks again for saving my life"

"You're welcome" he replied. I went to take off his jacket but he shook his head. "I'll get it off you later. It's a small town. I'm sure I'll run into you again" he told me.

"Or dive in after me" I joked causing him to chuckle.

"But hopefully not the latter" he said grinning. I nodded in agreement and turned to leave. I had only gotten a few meters when I spun back around.

"Hey" I called out and he turned around to face me "It's Bella by the way. Bella Swan" I said. He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Drake Whitlock" he called back. I smiled and turned back around_ Angeli gutta = Angels Drop_

* * *

><p><em>And we have Drake. Next one we meet the Hunters and then one more till Jasper :D<em>


	4. Emma Part 2

**#4**

**Bella POV; _15 years old_**

I walked down the empty streets, watching as the shadows danced on the walls as I passed the many street lights that lined the road. The night sky was clear and the moon seemed to smile evilly down at me, as if taunting me.

The sound of my boots hitting the hard cement echoed in the quite streets, as did the sound of my followers. There were two of them and I was sixty-three percent sure I wasn't suppose to know they were there. They had been following me since I left my house, always staying a few meters away and never too far from the shadows. I wasn't sure what they were waiting for, but I knew what they were.

Hunters. There aren't many of them left, most of them died during the early years of the angels arrival and since then humans have become more oblivious to the existence of angels, but there are still some, like the two following me, that still insist that angels don't belong here.

I can't really blame them, when angels first arrived here they were very different then what angels are now. Well, most angels are now, some still believe in the old ways. The first angels wanted to dominate; there are still a few of the original angels alive, not many though. Angels can live for thousands of years, but only a few have.

They seem to be dying younger than in the early years their kind. Most of the angels now just want to keep to the shadows, behind a very thin veil, a mask. It gives angels flaws where they are not. Something to hide behind. I, myself am half angel, my mother's a angel and my father was not. I wish I could say it was like all those lovely dovey stories where the mythical creature fell in love with someone they could never be with and I was made as a result of that love. But alas, my mother wasn't a good angel. In fact, she was one of the worse.

She was one of the first to come to earth. With my uncle, he was the one leading them. After a sickness took their home planet Altorin, they sought refuge, and found it on earth. A few angels had been to earth before and been seen by humans as messengers from God. Ironic really.

And this is where I come in. They didn't know why my mother was able to conceive to a human- still don't. But they found out that I was unstable, and that I wasn't just human, nor was I a full angel. Most believed me to be dead. To have been executed because of my un pure blood. But I wasn't. My parents saved me. I was young when it happened, and I don't remember much about the night we left, just a blur of faces and whispers. I remember seeing wings come out of the tattoos that ran down my mothers back.

Nothing was the same after that. I knew the people around me were different, but I didn't know how different they were. I didn't know how different I was.

But back to the two following me. One of them was most likely a female from the sound of her foot steps and the other was male. I could smell the faint trace of gun powder, so I knew either one or both of them were carrying a gun. But from this far away I couldn't tell which. I quickened my step as they followed suit. Then I heard it. The cocking of a gun. Not that that should have mattered, I had known that one of them carried a gun, but what brought me to an abrupt halt was that the sound came from in front of me.

I sighed in frustration and pulled my coat from my shoulders. The sound of footsteps became louder and almost unbearable, when the first of my followers came into view it was those that were in front of me.

I clapped my hands, a grin appearing on my face. I had never been even close to being caught and here I was almost surrounded. I was actually quite impressed with them. There were only three of them, two males and a female. The female was older, in her late thirties maybe. As was one of the males, but the other would have been around in his early twenties.

They all wore jeans, but different shirts. The girl a black sweater, the older man a black long sleeved top and the younger a grey short sleeved top. I looked between them as they aimed their guns at me. The older man held authority, yet I was certain the younger one was the leader.

I smiled again "Quite impressive, I must say. A very good show indeed" I grinned and added "but. Not good enough" shots rang out and sliced through the air that seconds ago I had been breathing as I took off upwards.

Just before I moved too far away I heard the younger man speak. His voice shouldn't have been heard on account of the distance I had already put between us but as he gave the order I heard it loud and clear. "Change of plans. Take her down, dead or alive" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

I landed a few seconds later in the forest just outside of town and was met by my guardian Emma.  
>We both took off into the forest running.<p>

It was really hard to keep up with her as we ran and I managed stay only a few seconds behind until my foot caught on something and I stumbled. Emma caught me, but the sounds of foot steps were getting closer and we stopped as three scouts came into view in front of us. Emma grabbed my wrist and half brought me half behind her back. Fear took over me when Emma pushed a small bag into my palm. I tried to give it back but she wouldn't take it.

"I'll be right behind you" she said with a reassuring smile "Find Drake" I hesitated. I didn't want to leave her for I knew she wouldn't be right behind me. But as I caught her eyes I saw something there. I sighed and nodded then shot into the sky again. I was a few miles away when I heard it but I still heard it. Loud and clear. The sound of a gun shot.

I didn't hear the second gun shot or the sound of the bullet slicing through the air until it was too late. Maybe if I had it wouldn't have hit me in the wing and sent me spiraling into the ground. But I didn't and it did, and everything changed because of it.

* * *

><p><em>Next one we'll meet The Volturi and then Jasper and the other Cullens.<em>


	5. The Volturi

**#5**

**Bella POV;**_** Still 15 years old**_

There was music playing somewhere when I woke up and I couldn't see anything because it was too dark. The smell of the ocean and burning wood was dominant in the air and I could hear the sound of waves crashing against each other in the distance. I bolted upright as a door opened on the other side of the room and a man stepped into the room. He chuckled as if seeing my reaction, though all his concentration seemed to be on the tray he was carrying.

"I was wondering when you would wake up" he placed the small tray on the table next to the bed and looked up at me curiously. I stared a him as he picked up a cup and held it out to me. I eyed it wearily but took it from his hands.

"I'm Marcus" he Introduced himself.

"Isabella" I said, not knowing why I chose to tell him my real name, he just smiled.

"I know who you are. I knew your parents and your uncle" I looked at him in surprise and he chuckled. "I met your uncle when he was a child and your parents when they escaped with you"

"You're Alriton?" I asked. He nodded grimacing.

"I always hated him calling me that" he said "Can you bring your hurt wing out for me?" I nodded doing as he asked.

"You know that's probably why he did it" I pointed out "called you the good doctor I mean"

"I suppose you're right, he was known for doing everything he was told not too and I have told him not to call me that since we first met. It means Blood drinker in the Agilians old language. He was younger than, only seven or so, and knew much less than he does now, though he thought he knew everything there was to know. But doesn't everyone at that age?" I nodded finally deciding to take a sip of the drink in my hand.

"Is this avean?" I asked in surprise. He nodded with a chuckle. "I haven't had this since I was a child. Uncle use to give it to me when I couldn't sleep or after I'd wake from a night terror. I so often had them when I was young"

"I remember, you use to wake up the whole castle" he said.

"You stayed in the castle?" I asked. Wincing as he touched a sore spot on my wing.

"Yes, I was very good friends with your mother and stayed there for many years. That was until I left and created the Volturi" he answered.

"Vampire royalty" I said.

"That is what many call us" He agreed "but all we try to do is infourse the laws and keep out secret safe. Humans are a very complicated speices and tend to try and distroy that of what they do not understand"

"Uncle use to say there was another reasons for it" I countered.

"I'll tell you one day, but right now you need to rest" even as he was saying it my eyelids began to feel heavy though I still tried to deny it stating I wasn't tiered at all.

He just chuckled "So much like your uncle, you are" those were the last words as I let sleep overcome me.

* * *

><p><em>I know they're short, but when we get into thwe story they'll get longer, promise and keep an open mind cause the next one is important and try to keep up cause there will be a time jump and a few things that don't make sense. Tell me what you think so far though :)<em>


	6. The Cullens

**#6**

**Warning: **_Naughty language :P_

**ps. this takes place in Forks as if the Cullens had never met Bella.**

**Jasper POV; _Present day_**

I slamed on the brakes as Edwards car came to a screeching halt, but at the speed I had been going the car still collided with his. I got out of the car slamming the door closed after me."What the fuck Edward" I growled out. But he didn't seem to be listening. I followed his gaze and saw the reason to his sudden stop.

A person stood in the middle of the road with their back to us. By the body shape and the long dark brown hair that hung in curls down their back I was guessing it was female.

"We need to leave" I heard Alice mumble next to me as she pulled on my hand. I could feel panic radiating off of her.

"We can't just leave her there" Emmett protested. I reached out with my gift feeling her emotions and almost fell to my knees when they hit me. So many emotions ran through her and pain was one of the most dominate, there was so much of it coming from her that I was surprised she was still standing.

As if reading my mind her shoulders slumped and she fell to the ground. Edward caught her before she could hit it though and said "Someone call Carlisle, tell him to meet us at the house"

"Edward, no" Alice protested.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually, Alice" He replied "You've avoided it for long enough and I will not just walk away from her again" He took off towards the house before Alice could respond.

"Jaz-" Alice was cut off by the ringing of my phone.

_Follow Edward_

I shut my phone and slipped it back in my pocket "Emmett call Carlisle" I said and he nodded pulling out his phone "We'll talk later, Alice" I told her as she went to say something then took off in the direction Edward had gone.

When I got to the house Carlisle was already there and tending to what I could now see was young girl. She was pale, more so then us and was breathing heavily, her heart beat was fast, but steady. Suddenly she yelled out and it oddly sounded like 'Drake' I wasn't sure why that bothered me but it did.

"Who's Drake?" Rosalie asked from the door, looking at the girl with a bored exspresion.

"No idea" Edward answered "I can't see into her mind" the conversation died down then and everyone seperated in to different parts of the house, with the exception of Carlisle whom stayed to keep an eye on the girl.

A few hours passed and there was a comotion at the front of the house. I went outside to see none other that my brother Peter and his mate Charrlotte arguing with Alice. Well, Charrlotte was arguing with Alice, Peter was just standing there grining like an idiot. When he saw me he nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see ya brother" he said still watching Char and Alice.

"Yeah it's been a long time" I agreed "What are they arguin' about?"

"Bella, Of course" Peter answered.

"Who's Be-" I was cut off by a loud chrash comming from inside the house followed by a scream. We all ran into the house just as the girl jumped off the bed. Her eyes locked on Rosalie's first, whom I'm guessing was the one that screamed and the her gaze landed on Peter.

Before anyone could react she threw herself at him. I was about to step in when I noticed that Peter was grinning. He spun her around in a cirle as she laughed. When Peter finally put her down Char gave her a tight hug.

"To answer your question, Jazz" Peter said grinning "This is Bella" The girl in question turned around to see who Peter was talking to a froze when her eyes locked on me. I could feel her panic and stepped forward as she stumbled back.

"Drake?"

* * *

><p><em>Bum bum baaaaaaaaa. confused? so am I. okay so there you have it, the Cullens are here, next chapter will explain how Bella know Peter and Charrlotte, then we'll go back to where the first chapter left off and how she ended up in the middle of the road :)<em>


End file.
